Characters who debut on spongebob
Season 1 1Episode 1a debut: French Narrator, Sea Urchins, SpongeBob SquarePants, Gary the Snail, Shelley, Patrick Star, Eugene H. Krabs, Bus Driver, and Anchovies Season 1 Episode 1b debut: Fred and Harry Season 1 Episode 1c debut: Jellyfish, Four Stingers, Sandy Cheeks, Four Arm and Birdy Season 1 Episode 2a debut: Duck Bubble, Caterpiller Bubble, Elephant Bubble and Butterfly Bubble Season 1 Episode 2b debut: Larry the Lobster, Don the Whale, Frank (Muscular goldfish), Buddy, Perry, Mevis, John, Charlie, Evelyn, Francis, Nancy Suzy Fish. Jennifer Millie, Archie, Molly, Tom, Clay, Harold (Red Fish), Jimmy Gus, Sheldon (Fish), Scooter, Martin, Gus, Franco, Medley Fishbowl, Horace, Henry-Bart, Lou. Nat Peterson, Harold "Bill" Reginald, Snack Bar Chief, Perch Perkins, Frank (Lifeguard), Tina Fran, Halbert, Dexter Blubbuns, Frank (Whale), Nazz-Mimi, Norma Rechild, Sadie, Abigail Marge, and Shubie Season 1 Episode 3a debut: Queen Jellyfish Season 1 Episode 3b debut: Sheldon J. Plankton, Karen Plankton, Singer of "The Alphabet Song" and Plankton's Lab Season 1 Episode 4b debut: Purple Student, Orange Student, Mrs. Puff, Crowd in Fish and Joe Season 1 Episode 5a debut: ruck Driver Season 1 Episode 5b debut: Nematodes, Harold SquarePants and Margaret SquarePants Season 1 Episode 6a debut: TV Narrator, Mermaid Man, Barnacle Boy, Reflecto, Shady Shoals Caretaker, Old Man Jenkins, Edna, Gray Shark Restaurant, Richard, Mable the Gray Fish, Mable, Dennis, Sylvester, Lonnie and Miss Shell Season 1 Episode 6b debut: Bubble Bass, Halbert, Purple Archie, Billy, Martha Smith, Harv, Paco, Sheldon, Thaddeus, Nathiel Waters, Ivy and Cara Season 1 Episode 7a debut: Vera Fishbowl, Open Window Maniac, The Maniac, Phil, Beth, Gus, Morty, Officer Rob Johnson, Officer John Slugfish, Yellow Officer and Light Purple Officer Season 1 Episode 7b debut: Live Action Dolphins and Singing Scallops Season 1 Episode 8a debut: Mr. Doodles and Flats the Flounder Season 1 Episode 8b debut: Pearl Krabs and Shelia Season 1 Episode 9a debut: Fire Fish and Large Snail Season 1 Episode 9b debut: Seahorse and Patty Rechild Season 1 Episode 10a debut: Daydream Squidward, Frankie Billy, Bubble Hippo, Lisa, Donna, Gus' Date, The Amazing Plankton and Harrison Season 1 Episode 10b debut: Mable-Monica Season 1 Episode 11a debut: Donald the Shark and Anchor Distance Measuring Fish Season 1 Episode 11b debut: Squidward's Bonsai, Flying Dutchman and Seagulls Season 1 Episode 12a debut: Judy, Billy Fishkins, Bryan Flounder, Julie Fish and Octavius Rex Season 1 Episode 12b debut: Employee of the Month Squidward Season 1 Episode 13a debut: Unnamed Parents, Barnacles, Unnamed Child and Unnamed Parents Season 1 Episode 13b debut: Purple Doctorfish Season 1 Episode 14a debut: SpongeTron, Chrome Spray Painter, SpongeTron X, Y, and Z, PatTron, Trilobites, Ammonite, Primitive tapeworm, Primitive Sponge, Primitive Star, Primitive Jellyfish, "Loser" voice, Pigs and The Alone Group Season 1 Episode 14b debut: Dave, Volcano Sauce Drop, Fish on SpongeBob TV, Fish Fishing in the Park and Unnamed Worm Season 1 Episode 15a debut: John Slimeback, Emily Dickson, Man from Peru, King Fish, Dream Audience, Mr. Stuffy and Moby Dollar Season 1 Episode 15b debut: Hans Season 1 Episode 16a debut: Cotton Candy Vendor, Chocolate Eating Scallops, Dale, Miss Rechild, Debbie Rechild, Frank and Monroe Timmy Season 1 Episode 16b debut: Mr. Paper Season 1 Episode 17a debut: Peggy the Pirate and Blind Beard the Pirate Season 1 Episode 17b debut: Green Soil, Purple Gulper Eel, Rock Bottom Bus Station Manager and Angler Fish Season 1 Episode 18a debut: Bulls and Horse Season 1 Episode 18b debut: Eletric Eel, Octopus Vendor Season 1 Episode 19a debut: Mrs. Tentacles Season 1 Episode 19b debut: King Neptune and Swordfish Season 1 Episode 20a debut: Fisherman Season 1 Epispde 20b debut: Jumbo Shrimp, Sinister Slug, Atominic Flounder and Dirty Bubble Category:History